The Madmare and the Arguer
by Themariobros45
Summary: this was a story I was thinking of after i was reading the story the madman and the butcher, a true life story based on two Canadian generals  of the first world war Arther Currie and Sam Hughes, and of course it s not real i mean it s ponies damn it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Madmare and the Arguer**

Story written by:

_Themariobros45_

_Chapter 1-_

_**PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA: **_

_Early Beginning, Struggles and Rise to Power:_

Princess Celestia ruler of equestria the one and great alicorn everypony knows and worships. But her Early struggles with her sister and family differs from the calm, gentle loving alicorn she considers herself to be today. Her early struggles started with her sister Luna the one alicorn who was always shown out as an outcast. Luna was the quiet sister of Celestia barley speaking a word to both her parents and teachers, but that was because she was known to keep things to herself such as toys, books, even pictures she took on her spare time. Celestia would mostly get concerned on why she would always lock herself in her room and cry for a half hour, reasons why she did this was because of the Unicorns that made fun of her at the school for gifted unicorns in Canterlot. Celestia would try to comfort her as much as possible, but most of the time it would just not work, and most of the time Luna would lash out on her sister and it always took a team of guards to calm Luna down. Even after Luna and Celestia's parents had been killed in the battle of Equestria some 4 hundred years later it would take time for Princess Celestia and Luna to gain the power she rightfully deserved. Around the second year of the anniversary of the battle of Equestria, Celestia had been put in charge of the United Nations in Manehatten and the House of Commons in Canterlot, this had proved to be a big struggle since both Workers in Cloudsdale and Canterlot were starting to go on strike two years later due to the lack of funds coming from both Pegasus shops In Cloudsdale and Horn Fixing shops in Canterlot. This would bring Equestria into a three year Depression until both Celestia and Luna had been put into power of Equestria, Unfortunately with the lack of funds in all of Equestria the two now rulers of Equestria had no choice but to plunge into harsh dictatorship mostly with Luna hoping to take power over Equestria while her sister watched. Another Unfortunate turn was after Discord took over Equestria, two years later another major war broke out with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna called Equestria's first war, they had been put into power of The Canterlot Armed Forces, The Cloudsdale Air Force, and The Ponyville Navy and Marine Corps. After 3 years of tactics and training 45 thousand soldiers had been either injured or killed, so it was up to both commanders to take care of the enemy personally while the other soldiers were fighting on the ground, the result was cataclysmic, both Celestia and Luna had destroyed Discords power and then regained their own brining the war to an end thus causing Victory in Equestria day on the 13th of august 1432. For the next two hundred years both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had controlled the day and night, Princess Celestia would Rise the sun in the morning and Princess Luna would raise the moon in the night. Unfortunately another Struggle met with Celestia. Princess Luna after a while had begun to feel left out since her big sister would watch her subjects play in the day while Luna watched her and her sisters subjects sleep through her beautiful night. One night Luna refused to lower the moon, her sister tried to reason with her but it was useless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-_

_**PRINCESS LUNA AND CELESTIA:**_

_The Mare in the Moon, More Struggles, And Problem Solvers :_

After her sister tried to reason with her it was useless, she had become a force so powerful that not even her older more powerful sister could defeat. Princess Luna had tried to turn all of Equestria into a dark cynical world and make the night last forever, but everything had changed after her big sister had banished her to the moon for a thousand years on June 3rd 1708. Even though the princess had banished her younger sister to the moon things would again bring more struggles to Equestria for the years to come. Princess Celestia now had multiple jobs to take care of raising the sun in the morning, raising the moon at night, commanding the House of Commons in Canterlot, and also managing the United Nations in Manehatten. Things like this was what made Celestia frightened the most, and now that her sister is gone all of this work is what she has to manage in order to make sure nothing happens to her subjects.

In the following years of Princess Luna's banishment, Equestria was beginning to go into a second and final depression putting 250 million Colts out of work since Princess Celestia had no choice but to plunge into a part that had changed her life harsh dictatorship. This would lead her to several assassination attempts in both Manehatten and Canterlot; the attempts included Stabbing, Shooting, Poison, and Overthrow of her Government. These attempts were complete failures and almost 200 Colts had been arrested by Canterlot guards.

During the final years of the last Depression, Princess Celestia had killed 250 Colt's, Mares, and Philly's in Concentration camps just a few miles outside of now called "PONYVILLE" the Camps are still there today but have been out of work for over 300 years. Ponies of all kinds were now starting to go into another Revolution. Princess Celestia was now in big trouble with her Country, not only were Ponies against her. The Government had abandoned her 2 years earlier, and all productions in both Canterlot and Cloudsdale had halted until further notice. This lead to her hiding until she could think something up, and it happened to her 20 years later. This is the ending statement of her letter to the people of Equestria:

"ANY LAW THAT IS MADE SHOULD FIRST BE AGREED BY THE OTHER SUBJECTS SO RIOTS SHALL NEVER HAPPEN LIKE THIS AGAIN.

THANK YOU

PRINCESS CELESTIA"

This law was put in affect on august 5th 1776. Throughout the years struggles in Equestria were starting to slow down for the next 64 years. Dictatorship was starting to fall apart, and on July 1st 1840 Dictatorship was abolished by Princess Celestia to make way for A happier and Friendlier Country, but with great laws consequences had been put together. On December 30th 1869 3 Colts whose names are confidential had attempted another assassination of Princess Celestia by putting a chemical called anthrax in an envelope with the words "WE TURN ON YOU NOW!" on the paper. This attempt was again failed since Canterlot guards had caught the Colts with the Illegal anthrax and had put them in jail for life for attempted assassination of a political figure.


End file.
